


His Glorious Battle

by eigwayne



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/eigwayne
Summary: Reborn again, Fingolfin deals with songs of his end.
Relationships: Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë & Fingon | Findekáno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	His Glorious Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on my Tumblr a while back and was reminded today that I have things I haven't posted here. So I present this Fingolfin flashfic~   
> PS. Just ignore all that stuff in the Silm about not writing songs about Fingolfin's Ride. This is Valinor in the, like, Eighth Age or something, and things have changed.

_Song Drabble: Blind Guardian - Time Stands Still  
(a short flashfic written in the time it takes to listen to one song)_

Originally posted on [the Tumblrs](https://eigwayne.tumblr.com/post/186584721579/his-glorious-battle-song-drabble-blind-guardian).

* * *

Fingolfin stepped out onto the balcony as the songs turned to the end of his reign. They lauded his courage, his strength of spirit, his battle prowess, even the loyalty of his steed.

Well, Rochallor at least deserved it. He’d never have a better horse.

“It’s tough, isn’t it?” his eldest son said as he joined him. “Sometimes it feels like the songs happened to someone else, but sometimes…” He gestured helplessly with his right hand, his left occupied with a glass of wine.

“I always feel like a fraud,” Fingolfin admits, not for the first time and most likely not for the last. “They think I was brave, but all I remember is rage and despair.”

“You held up against despair better than any of us.”

Fingolfin snorted. “I gave in to despair more dramatically, you mean.”

Fingon shrugged. “Sometimes, it’s the same thing.”


End file.
